Love Spell
by sumerjoy11
Summary: During his stay at Playa des Losers, Leonard discovers that no one believes in his powers. However, when a new loser arrives, the wizard comes to realize that someone out there truly cares. Leonard/Sugar One-Shot


Playa des Losers was now occupied by eleven has-beens, who each failed in their own way to obtain the million dollar prize. While the five-star resort itself was meant to be relaxing, its soothing atmosphere couldn't sweep away the drama these teenagers endured on the reality show. Unfortunately, things were only going to get worse in this patch of paradise, especially with its twelfth loser on the way.

"I shall transform this chicken into bacon!" Leonard exclaimed, pointing his hands at his dinner plate.

"Oh yes, please, impress us with more of your magical skills," Dave sighed, rolling his eyes. "Since they totally worked out for us when building your 'wizard tower'."

"Silence, mortal!"

"How about _both_ of you shut up?!" Amy shouted. "Sparemey, fetch me another glass of fruit punch. _Now_."

"It's Samey! I-I mean Sammy!" Samey replied, crossing her arms. "I told you I'm not taking orders from you anymore, Amy. You can't make me do anything."

"I'll get you your fruit punch," Rodney offered, smiling dreamily at Amy.

"Ugh, get away from me, you skeez!" The older twin exclaimed, shoving the country boy aside.

"Oh, how I hate this constant bickering," Ella sighed, poking at her salad with her fork.

"I hear ya, mate." Jasmine frowned, staring into her bowl of soup. "I wish Shawn were here."

"Leonard, how can I say this delicately? YOU. DO. NOT. HAVE. POWERS," Dave screamed, his eye twitching.

"I'll show you!" Leonard said as he rose from his seat. "I will conduct a spell so powerful, so fierce, that it'll knock the socks off your feet! I will go and gather the ingredients this instant!"

As Leonard stomped outside, he glanced at his surroundings. "Hmm, I am in need of some bay leaves and some anise. I must locate them somehow! I will prove that mortal wrong! I do have powers, and someday, I will become the most powerful wizard in the..." With a grunt, the wizard was knocked onto his back. "Oww!" He groaned.

"Wizard?!"

Leonard blinked a couple of times. The figure sitting upon him was blurry. He shook his head, and gradually, the figure became more clear. "S-Sugar?"

"WIZARRRRRD!" Sugar squealed as she scooped Leonard into her arms, giving him a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, Wizard! I knew we'd be together someday, and here we are! Say, where are we, anyway? Is this your wizard house?"

"P-Playa...des...Losers..." Leonard coughed.

Sugar gasped, dropping the wizard. "PLAYA DES LOSERS?! I heard of this place! I hear they got the best food on this side of Canada! Sugar scored! Woooooo!"

"I'm surprised...you made it so far in the game." Leonard coughed once more, then stood, dusting off his robe.

"I knew I'd make it into the final three! With winnin' so many pageants, it was obvious that I'd make it further than most of the others!"

"Speaking of the others, they dwell inside if you wish to see them."

"Psh, no! I'd rather be with you!" Sugar said as she once again took him into her arms. "I missed you the most!"

"Y-You did?" Leonard choked. "B-But...it seemed as though...no one did..."

"That's because they don't believe in ya like I do," Sugar said as she set him back on his feet. "They don't see ya for the true wizard ya really are."

"It seems that you are the only one who believes in me." Leonard sighed. "No one else does."

"Well," Sugar said softly as she took a step toward him, resting a hand on his chest. "You do got me under your spell, after all."

"W-Which spell?"

Sugar's eyes gleamed at him. "A love spell."

"Love? But I didn't..."

The wizard was cut off when Sugar pulled him down to her, pressing her lips against his. His cheeks burned fiercely and his eyes grew wide. As Sugar pulled away, Leonard gaped at her in bewilderment.

"I love you, Wizard!" Sugar exclaimed, nuzzling him affectionately.

"I-I...I..."

"C'mon, let's go get us some grub, sugar pie!" The pageant queen said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her.

As Leonard was tugged along, he couldn't help smiling to himself. A girl never kissed him before, nor did any girl appreciate his powers as much as Sugar did.

_Though I don't remember concocting such sorcery, I think I'm pleased with this spell's results._


End file.
